The Tiberium Earth Project
by Meshakhad
Summary: A project to describe the effects of Tiberium on the Earth, one country at a time. Please review and help choose the next country.
1. The Antarctic Colonies

A/N: This is going to be an epic project, assuming I see it through. I am going to chronicle how Tiberium has affected the Earth, one country at a time. I am using the Tiberium Earth map, downloadable from the EA website.

Here is how this will work. I will (using a random number generator) select three countries. Reviews will determine which one I pick. If there is a tie, or nobody reviews soon, I will decide. I will then write a chapter describing what the state of the country is, how Tiberium affected it, and if it played a role in any of the Tiberium Wars. I will then name another three countries, until we have described the effects on every single country. I am only naming nations that were sovereign in 1995 – sorry, East Timor. I will set the timeframe in 2044, after the Third Tiberium War.

My example piece shall be:

Antarctica

Zones: B-9 (see text)

In 1995, Antarctica was reserved for scientific research. Several nations had laid claims to Antarctica, but none had enforced them. The population consisted of about a thousand scientists. Its resources remained untapped, buried beneath the ice sheets.

Antarctica was completely unaffected by the First Tiberium War. Tiberium was discovered in the Queen Maud Land in 2003, but the severe cold restricted its spread. In 2017, Australia declared its intention to colonize the Australian Antarctic Territory. The venture was largely backed by Australian mining interests, and a pilot colony – New Sydney – was established in 2021.

New Sydney did not fail, despite many expectations. The location was good, near both a natural harbor and an iron mine. There was plenty of support from home until greenhouses and a fishing industry could be established.

The only problem was that a Tiberium meteorite had landed in central Australia in 2018. The Australian government collapsed a decade later, and the borders were redrawn. Antarctica became its own territory within the B-9 Blue Zone, with New Sydney as the capital.

By 2030, New Sydney was a thriving colony of about 10,000. It became a center for what remaining scientific research was being conducted in Antarctica – budget cuts having decimated the programs. In 2033, a second colony, New Perth, was established nearby.

Today, the Antarctic colonies continue to grow slowly. Plans for a third colony were proposed in 2042. But the outbreak of the Third Tiberium War put these plans on hold indefinitely.

A/N: Well, there you go. There isn't a single piece of information about Antarctica in any of the games, and the Tiberium Earth map is ambiguous. But in Tiberian Sun, people were gravitating to the polar regions, so I figured that at least one colony was reasonable.

Now, pick the next chapter. Your options are:

The Central African Republic

Moldova

Niger

Read, review, and vote!


	2. Niger's Uranium

A/N: Well, I got one review, but I have the time, so I'm going ahead with the first actual country: the Republic of Niger.

Niger

Zones: Y-2

In 1995, Niger was one of the poorest countries in the world. Its only real natural resource was its large uranium deposits. When Tiberium was discovered, it only exacerbated political tensions that were threatening to destabilize Niger's fledgling democracy. Multiple factions wanted control of the Tiberium, from mining interests hoping to get filthy rich off of it, to Muslim clerics who saw Tiberium as unnatural, and tried to forbid its harvest.

Faced with this, the government decided that a neutral faction should be responsible for the development of a Tiberium industry. They turned to the Brotherhood of Nod, which was not only competent in the area, but had a reputation for fair dealing. This decision, while completely rational, would end up dooming the Nigerien democracy.

Shortly after the start of the First Tiberium War, Colonel Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara, backed by the religious leaders, launched a military coup. He was successful in overthrowing the government, but he failed to account for the forces of Nod. Before Baré could consolidate power, he was himself overthrown by Nod troops, commanded by a native Nigerien, Yusuf Bastien. The GDI sent reinforcements, but they were stopped in Mauritania by another Nod commander.

Bastien established an interim dictatorship, though his first act was to set a date for elections, four months later. This was all the time Bastien needed to entrench Nod in Niger. He seized the nation's uranium deposits, placing them under government (ie Nod) control. He also cracked down on the religious leaders who had tried to usurp democracy. And he made sure that the Tiberium money trickled down to the people. When elections came, there was no need to rig the vote. Nod won by a landslide.

Kane did take a personal interest in events in Niger, even taking time during the First Tiberium War to visit the country in person (drawing huge crowds in Niamey). But he was primarily motivated by the uranium deposits, which were used to manufacture nuclear weapons. So long as Niger produced uranium, Kane was happy. As a result, Bastien used the bulk of the country's Tiberium to improve living conditions.

After TWI, GDI invaded the country. They succeeded in capturing the uranium mines, but were unable to control the country at large. When GDI geologists determined that Niger's uranium mines were near depletion, the decision was made to abandon the country to Nod. The country did not play a significant role in either the Second or Third Tiberium Wars.

Niger was not as badly hit by the environmental effects of Tiberium as many countries. The reason for this was simple: Niger was already a desert country. Though grazing land is scarce, and ion 

storms devastate villages on a frequent basis, the people there are better off than many others in Yellow Zones.

A/N: There we go. This is a much more "typical" example of what I am doing. I figure out what the state of X country was in 1995, then throw in Tiberium and Nod. And I was pleasantly surprised to discover that Niger actually provided plenty of fodder. The coup I mentioned was based on what actually happened in 1996. Baré is a real person. I don't know if he was backed by religious leaders, but I figured that they wouldn't be happy with Nod, so I accelerated events and threw them in for flavor.

I have begun using the Command & Conquer wiki. After extensive reading, I discovered that Nod did in fact invade Niger, so I reworked events to fit in with the storyline. The uranium mines were an obvious motive.

Anyway, the next three countries up for your consideration:

Cote d'Ivoire

Slovenia

Trinidad & Tobago


	3. Slovenia Devastated

A/N: The votes are in, and the people have chosen Slovenia.

* * *

Slovenia:

Zones: R-1

While some countries have benefited from the arrival of Tiberium, Slovenia has most definitely suffered. In fact, its suffering began before Tiberium came to the country, as it was the target for Nod terrorist attacks in TWI.

After the end of the First Tiberium War, Slovenia reaped the benefits of Tiberium. A major mining facility was established at the city of Kranj, north of Ljubljana. But as Tiberium spread, Slovenia's fortunes worsened. Italian refugees swamped the country, constructing massive refugee camps outside the major cities. The economy faltered, and with no help from GDI, the situation was dire. Many thought it couldn't get any worse.

It did.

One June 8, 2014, an Ion Storm struck the Kranj mining facility. Exactly what happened there is not known, though it is theorized that a lightning bolt struck and ignited a reservoir of Tiberium gas. The end result was a massive explosion that leveled the facility, and released untold quantities of Tiberium gas and Tiberium dust. The storm then continued towards Ljubljana, carrying its deadly cargo.

The Ion Storm alone would have devastated the city, given the lack of sufficient shelters. But the Tiberium in the storm contaminated the entire area with a thin layer of Tiberium dust. Every single person in the area was infected, and were either killed or mutated.

Slovenia was reclassified as part of Yellow Zone Y-1. The ruins of Ljubljana became a home to mutants, who kept to themselves mostly. The non-mutated survivors grouped around the city of Maribor.

During the Third Tiberium War, an Armageddon bomber from Brazil, carrying components for a Liquid Tiberium Bomb, was shot down over Slovenia. Both GDI and Nod scrambled forces to the area. The GDI got there first, securing the crash site, but they were taken out by a Nod Commando. A GDI blockade was broken with the assistance of Avatar Warmechs sent by Kane, and the components were transferred to Sarajevo.

Slovenia was devastated by liquid Tiberium fallout after the destruction of Temple Prime, and was reclassified as part of Red Zone R-1.

* * *

A/N: I had a bit more information to work with this time around, as Slovenia is actually visited in the Tiberium Wars campaign. I imagine that this has something to do with why you chose it.

Next choices:

Eritrea

Andorra

Latvia


	4. Latvia's Doomed City

A/N: For the first time, we actually had some competitive voting! Latvia won (barely), and will therefore be the next subject.

Latvia:

Zones: B-1

The modern era has not exactly been kind to Latvia. Latvia has been a battleground in all five global wars fought since the dawn of the 20th century. GWI devastated the country – then part of Russia – and led to Latvia's declaration of independence in 1918. In GWII, Latvia was once again annexed by Russia, and a major military base was set up at Riga. This base was attacked at least once by the Allies prior to the liberation of Latvia near the end of the war.

In the First Tiberium War, Nod set up a military base at Jelgava, giving them effective control of Latvia. It was a major logistical and supply base, and was targeted by a major GDI offensive. The country was subsequently recaptured by GDI, though a number of Nod forces had regrouped in Riga, and the city was heavily damaged by fighting.

In the Second Tiberium War, Riga was one of the cities hit by a Nod chemical missile. Ironically, this turned out to have been a freak mistake – Nod plans recovered after the war had specified Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania, as a target. The current explanation is that whoever programmed the missile got Lithuania and Latvia confused. While over 100,000 people were killed in Riga, the overall effect was that the missile did not add to the chain reaction that devastated most of Europe, as it was too far north. Had the missile hit the right target, Lithuania would be part of Yellow Zone Y-1, and casualties would have been much higher. Riga, on the other hand, was an isolated strike, and eventually recovered.

At the start of the Third Tiberium War, Riga once again came under attack by Nod forces. Vertigo Bombers destroyed Riga International Airport, and Nod saboteurs attempted to start a revolt in the city. While they succeeded in destroying a police station, public opinion reacted extremely negatively. The saboteurs were killed by an angry mob.

Riga was attacked once more during TWIII, this time by the Scrin. A Devastator Warship came from orbit and laid waste to the city. However, casualties this time were extremely light. By now, the citizens of Riga had decided that the capital was a magnet for trouble, and abandoned the city. The citizens scattered to smaller towns throughout the country, ensuring that no single attack could cause much damage. The Latvian government is currently operating from an "undisclosed location".

A/N: I noticed that Latvia had been hit by several conflicts so far, and I decided to make a running gag out of the destruction of Riga.

Next choices:

Malta

Paraguay

Dominican Republic


	5. The Knights of Malta

Malta

Zones: R-1

Throughout history, Malta's strategic position in the Mediterranean has made it a target for foreign powers. In GWII, Soviet naval forces laid siege to Malta (then under British rule) for over two years, from August 1948 to March 1951. The bravery of the Maltese people lead King George VI to award the entire island the George Cross, the British Empire's highest civilian decoration.

Malta gained its independence in 1964, and played little role in international politics. Malta was initially unaffected by the arrival of Tiberium. However, the island came under attack from Nod forces during the First Tiberium War. Although outnumbered, the Armed Forces of Malta were better-trained and better-equipped than the Libyan and Egyptian forces who attacked. Perhaps unaware of the island's history, Nod chose to lay siege to Malta. The Third Siege of Malta lasted four months before the Italian navy drove Nod forces from Maltese waters. Malta subsequently joined the Global Defense Initiative.

As Tiberium expanded in Italy, Malta found itself a destination for many Italian refugees. These included the Sovereign Military Order of Malta, commonly known as the Knights of Malta, who had abandoned Rome after Tiberium growth rendered their headquarters unsafe. In 2019, The Knights of Malta established an agreement with the Maltese government, similar to their previous one with the Italian government, whereby the Order was integrated into the Armed Forces of Malta. The Knights helped deal with the refugee problem, and became very popular among the people of Malta.

Eventually, Tiberium spread to Malta itself. The Knights of Malta rededicated themselves to aiding people affected by Tiberium. This resulted in a high rate of Tiberium exposure among the Knights. Strangely, a high proportion of these infected knights became Tiberium mutants, enabling them to expand their efforts. The Knights of Malta became one of the few sources of aid in Yellow Zones apart from the Brotherhood of Nod. In 2023, the Knights organized a massive refugee flotilla, using Italian and Maltese naval vessels to get people out of Naples. When the Italian government dissolved, many of the ships involved chose to join the Order, granting them their own naval capabilities.

In 2031, GDI declared Malta unsafe for human habitation, and prepared to evacuate the populace. As a result of this, the Maltese government dissolved. To the surprise of not that many, the Knights of Malta decided to stay. In the absence of any other government, they reclaimed sovereignty over the islands they once ruled.

Satellite photos show that Malta, while infested with Tiberium, may still be inhabited. Experts believe that the Order is still active.

A/N: Next choices are:

Israel

Malawi

Kuwait


	6. Shadow of Tzahal

Israel

Zone: R-1

Israel gained independence in 1948, at the end of the British Mandate in Palestine. It was promptly invaded by an alliance of Arab nations, principally Egypt, Syria, and Jordan. Few believed the infant nation would survive.

However, all this happened in the middle of the Second Great World War. Israel's Socialist prime minister, David Ben-Gurion, obtained support from both sides of the larger war. The United States sent Israel large amounts of weaponry, enabling the Haganah to gain parity with the Arab armies. The Soviet Union helped by invading Syria, taking the most powerful of the Arab nations out of the equation. They also provided Israel with Iron Curtain technology, as part of a deal with Albert Einstein (himself a Jew). This resulted in the Battle of Samaria, where a small force of Israeli tanks defeated a larger force of Jordanian tanks by virtue of being invincible at the time. Israel was able to push the Jordanians back across the Jordan River, which formed the border between the two countries.

Israel fought multiple wars with the Arab powers throughout the latter half of the 20th Century. The Israeli Defense Forces became one of the best-trained and best-equipped militaries in the world, thanks in part to strong relations with the United States. However, repeated conflict with the Arab nations did little for Israel's image.

Israel was actually neutral during the First Tiberium War. While Egypt was a major battleground, Kane had no desire to challenge the IDF, and never even threatened their border. Israel attempted to join GDI after the war, but European opposition to Israeli policies resulted in their rejection.

In 2028, Israel was facing serious Tiberium encroachment. The Israeli government pleaded with GDI for aid, but GDI dragged their heels – Israel was not a member of GDI, and GDI's resources were stretched thin. In desperation – and perhaps seeking revenge against GDI – the Israeli navy went pirate, raiding GDI aid convoys near Malta. This did not actually result in war, but GDI severed all relations with Israel in response. Not surprisingly, Israel turned to the Brotherhood of Nod, which helped evacuate the now-uninhabitable Holy Land.

The State of Israel ceased to exist as of 2029, but the absorption of the IDF by the Brotherhood of Nod played a significant role in the Second Tiberium War. Nod made heavy use of Israeli military equipment during the war, from Tavor rifles issued to militants to the Jericho missiles used to carry out the chemical attack on Europe. More importantly, Israeli soldiers provided the Brotherhood with a cadre of trained and disciplined fighters. Kane considered the Israelis reliable, as they had no stake in the power struggles that had divided the Brotherhood, and made heavy use of them as NCOs or low-ranked officers. To this day, Israel's military legacy lives on in the Brotherhood of Nod.

Today, Israel is believed to be mostly uninhabited. However, satellite imagery of Jerusalem indicates that the Old City is mostly intact. Given the immense religious significance of the city, it is likely still inhabited by Tiberium mutants.

A/N: That was one I really enjoyed doing. I wanted to show that GDI aren't all good, and Nod aren't all evil. I consider Israel a "good" nation, and I had them end up with Nod.

Next up:

Belgium

Lesotho

Mali


End file.
